


Plushy

by elaiel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Illnesses, Itching, Masturbation, Other, Plushophilia, Plushy sex, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas is ill and needs a little comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plushy

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this Jonas plushie sex for angelyuy for the stargateland gift giving challenge. I'm still not sure I can actually believe I wrote this...

The worst thing about coming to earth was that there was a whole new bunch of ailments to catch that he hadn’t caught first time round as a child on Kelowna, as they didn’t exist there. Whilst Dr Fraser had inoculated him against most things, measles, mumps, tetanus, things he didn’t even know the name of, apparently she hadn’t inoculated him against chicken pox.

 

Jonas had chicken pox, as did Airman Holowicz, who swore blind he’d had it as a child but obviously hadn’t, and Airman Holowicz’s kids who apparently had missed that inoculation. It itched, it really itched. Thankfully he was in a better condition that Airman Holowicz who, he was told, had a nasty temperature, nausea, earache, sore throat, the whole business. Jonas felt pretty rough, he had a mild temperature, sore throat, bit of a headache and earache but he was, according to Janet, doing “surprisingly well for an adult male”. He could stay in his quarters as long as he avoided anyone else who wasn’t immune, all he needed to do was take his pills, drink plenty of water and ride it out. Without scratching.

 

Sam had been sympathetic, remembering having chicken pox herself as a child, and having a confirmed immunity had been in and out, bringing him in supplies of brushed cotton pyjamas that wouldn’t irritate the rash, chicken soup, fruit and a giant plushy giraffe. He’d laughed at the giraffe, and she’d gently punched him in the shoulder, saying he shouldn’t have to be completely on his own, and Gerald would keep him company. He’d left it standing up on the floor next to the bed, Gerald was well stuffed enough to stand up on his own and even on the floor it’s head was level with his when he sat up in bed. However, after a night of tossing and turning and trying to ignore the itching, he’d ended up with it in the bed, hugging it to him, simply to keep his hands busy.

 

He woke in the early hours of the morning, his bedside clock telling him it wasn’t even four am yet. He felt like he wanted to crawl out of his own skin, even the pyjama’s were irritating and he shucked out of them, and stood in the cool air of the room, flexing his fingers as he tried to resist the urge to scratch. Finally he went to the table, grabbed the antihistamines Janet had left him and downed one with a glass of water. He hated them, they made him feel dopey and slow, and felt like they took ages to wear off. He grabbed Gerald and climbed back into bed.

 

He ran his fingers over the velvety soft plush of Gerald’s back, the tufts of fluff that ran up the back of Gerald’s neck and tried to ignore the itching of the spots on his back and chest. His back was rubbing against the bed sheets and he rolled onto his side, throwing his leg over the giraffe and using him as a bolster to prop him up. The fur fabric was soft under his thigh and comforting and he snuggled closer.

 

He shifted a little to ease the itching and the plush slid over his skin. It felt good and he shifted so Gerald was up against him. Warm, soft, firm but yielding, the sensation was pleasant and he hugged him close. He realised Gerald’s chest was pressed against his crotch, the fur there was shorter, velvety and smooth under his cock. As he shifted the giraffe to get more comfortable he could feel the velvety soft fur slipping over his dick and it felt good. He felt himself getting a little hard from the pleasant sensation, rather than any particular arousal. Feeling a little silly, he experimentally pressed his hips forward, velvet plush over skin, firmness under silky softness. The sensation was delicious, and he pressed into it again, deliberately pressing his hardening dick into the stuffed animal.

 

Wrapping his legs around the giraffe he circled his hips, rubbing himself against the smooth fur. It felt incredibly decadent, velvet on skin, just the right amount of give, as he pressed himself again and again against the fabric. He found himself thrusting up against the giraffe, revelling in the feel of fur against skin, not even noticing the itching that had been plaguing him, so close to coming, just a little closer, just a little more. Gerald slipped and Jonas’ dick slipped down, crushed between Gerald’s legs, where Jonas own legs were cramming them together, and the feel of his cock entirely wrapped in velvet was enough to take him right over the edge, and he came, his own thrusts smearing come into the plush.

 

Slowly he came to a stop, shook his head and pulled it back to see Gerald staring him in the face. This was possibly the bizarrest thing he had ever done and he was NEVER admitting this to anyone, but wow it had felt good. He rolled onto his back, Gerald cradled in one arm, wondering how you got come out of plush. It would certainly be unpleasant to thrust against dried come…and maybe, just maybe he’d want to do it again, for the sensation of velvet under skin.

 

The antihistamines were definitely kicking in, he was feeling drowsy and the itching was only a dull sensation in the back of his mind. He dragged Gerald round to use his neck as a pillow, velvet under his cheek. Maybe, just maybe. Well, maybe probably.

 


End file.
